


motorcycle sparks

by hetzi_clutch



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, Cute, F/F, First Kiss, Flirting, Hurt/Comfort, Motorcycle Rides, Pre-Relationship, Some Humor, SuperCorp, motorcycle helmets are not comfortable okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-13 02:49:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13561119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hetzi_clutch/pseuds/hetzi_clutch
Summary: Lena has a motorcycle. Kara gets a panic attack. It sparks something.Oneshot.





	motorcycle sparks

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: though I've caught rides on motorcycles a few times, I know nothing about them. Forgive my ignorance.

Kara couldn’t pinpoint when exactly her relationship with Lena changed. 

They had started as professional acquaintances, but in only a matter of months, if not weeks, shifted into something that resembled a close friendship. Their meetings drifted from weekly lunch dates to long, rambling conversations inside Lena’s office, meetups that stretched long past working hours (though Lena always worked late anyway - and besides, Kara got the impression she was a welcome distraction).

For Kara, when she took a moment to catch her breath, the transition from a scheduled friendship to an easy one seemed like the most natural thing in the world - though she knew it shouldn’t be. Lena and Kara were both busy women with full time jobs, often working overtime. As a CEO, Lena found herself victim to unexpected meetings and phone calls just as often as Kara found herself called away to investigate sudden leads on Snapper’s orders (among other things). Their lunch dates were nice, but they ran up quickly against the busy schedules of their respective workplaces. Meeting up more than once a week just wasn’t feasible.

And Kara wanted more.

She wasn’t quite sure why she’d originally been drawn to Lena Luthor, infamous name notwithstanding. Sure, there was the whole family business, and Lena Luthor, L-Corp CEO, did make a great go-to source for Kara Danvers, intrepid reporter, but at the end of the day, Kara knew it was something else, something far more easily quantifiable.

She liked Lena. That was it.

From the get-go Kara had recognized that Lena was smart as a whip, and witty to boot, but it wasn’t until they’d really begun to spend time with each other that Kara realized just how much they clicked. The way you can meet somebody, and in five minutes feel like you’ve known each other for five years. Ever since her arrival on earth, Kara found herself struggling to establish footing in her various relationships - partly, she felt, out of her own innate awkwardness, and partly out of her alien upbringing. It had taken her quite a long time to figure out all the intricacies of human interaction, and - even after eleven years - she couldn’t help but feel just slightly less adrift at sea in the vast ocean of human interaction.

So when she found herself unceremoniously falling into Lena’s life, Kara found herself jumping in with both feet - compelled by the heady ease in which they managed to slide quickly past the awkward first stage friendship, and into a comfortable familiarity. 

And after only a few weeks - it was wonderfully, breathlessly, exhilarating.

And it left Kara unsatisfied - and further more, determined not to let their budding relationship evaporate into could-have-beens and maybes.

To Kara, every missed lunch date - reasonable pretenses or not - was a flicker in the candle of their blossoming friendship, and she was determined not to let that candle be snuffed out. So when it happened one day that a client emergency forced Lena to reluctantly rain check their twelve o’clock meetup, Kara listened sympathetically to Lena’s multiple apologies on the phone (“Kara I’m so, so, _so_ sorry I swear I didn’t realize this would pop up -”), and reassured her that all was forgiven. 

But she didn’t reschedule. 

Instead, she hung up, and headed determinedly back to Catco to finish up some loose assignments, a plan brewing in her head. Working with a single-minded focus, she cleared her afternoon of work that would normally have taken hours, and, before she could think too much about the idea, found herself in the L-Corp lobby, waiting for Jess to ring her in. She couldn’t help the flutter of nerves that rose up as she waited, coffee and sandwiches in hand, making her wonder if this was a good idea at all. After all, scheduled lunch dates were one thing, but showing up at Lena’s office unannounced, when she might very well be meeting with a client might have been just a step too far, and anyway, they’d only known each other a few weeks, and - 

“Ms. Luthor says you can go right on up.” Jess smiled at her.

Kara nodded, feeling a small wave of relief wash over her, and entered the elevator. As she stepped into Lena’s office, to be greeted with a surprised-but-blinding smile, her last bit of nerves faded away entirely. 

Holding out the coffee and sandwiches towards Lena, she grinned. “Surprise!”

Lena’s laugh filled the room, and from then on their scheduled lunch dates scattered into unscheduled coffee deliveries, impulsive food runs (“Still busy? Want me to grab you something?”), and long, scattered, strings of texts and phone calls. Oftentimes Kara (who, as a reporter, had far more freedom to roam from her desk than Lena), would drop by with coffee and - if she’d already finished up her work for the day - found herself lingering to chat.

That was how she found herself in Lena’s office late one night, twirling around in a squeaky swivel chair, and trying to convince the CEO that it was long past time to pack up and go home.

“Leeeeenaaa,” Kara groaned, using her toe to spin herself slowly around in the chair Lena had so thoughtfully provided her (though with every squeaky rotation, the CEO seemed to be regretting it more and more). Her shoes were kicked off in a pile underneath Lena’s work desk, next to a neatly placed pair of the CEO’s heels.

“Kara,” Lena shot her a warning glance, fingers still tapping away. “I told you an hour ago that I couldn’t leave before I finished this report.”

“Yeah, but that was an _hour_ ago,” Kara protested. “You’ve been here since six AM! Can’t you leave it til tomorrow? Or make someone else do it? What’s the point of being a CEO if you can’t pawn your reports off on someone else?”

Lena couldn’t help but chuckle, though she stifled it quickly. “And make some poor worker stay late for no reason? I thought you wanted me to be the good guy here, Kara. “

Besides -” The chair squeaked again, loudly, and Lena paused in her typing to give Kara a pointed look. Slowly, Kara stopped spinning.

“- You don’t have to stay until I’m done.” Lena finished. “I wouldn’t blame you - it could be another hour.”

“Uuugh, are you trying to get rid of me?” Kara groaned dramatically. “I thought you said I made your boring office work more interesting.”

“You do, generally,” Lena smiled, still not looking up from the screen. “But at the moment I get the feeling that you’re trying to relieve your own boredom more than mine.”

That comment was actually more spot-on than she’d realized. To tell the truth, Kara didn’t really have anywhere particular to go that night. The past few days at the DEO had been quiet, and this evening looked to be no different. In fact, it was supposed to be sisters’ night at Alex’s place, which was why Kara had rushed through her day’s work, so that she could squeeze in a visit to Lena before heading over to Alex’s apartment. Then, suddenly, Alex had canceled - something about a new case that had come up with a detective at the NCPD, one that was apparently extremely important, though not enough to merit Supergirl’s involvement. Either way, Alex had no choice but to take it.

Kara understood, she really did, but that wasn’t to say it didn’t sting a bit. It had also scuttled her evening plans, leaving her with nothing to do besides visit Lena, and attempt to distract her from her work - a task in which she appeared to be succeeding.

“Okay, fine,” She frowned. “Maybe I should go - leave you to your work and all that.”

She stood up from her chair and stretched in an exaggerated fashion, adding an over-the-top yawn for good measure. As she bent down to grab her shoes Lena stopped typing, and looked at her, trying to gauge her seriousness.

“Wait, really?” She asked. “You’re leaving?”

Kara straightened up and shrugged, shoes in hand. “Well, I don’t want to be a distraction…” She trailed off, letting as much disappointment as possible color her tone. “Unless you want me to stay….?”

“Kara, of course you can stay,” Lena rolled her eyes, and it was clear she didn’t buy her friend’s act for an instant. “I’m not going to kick you out of my office at this hour. Do you even have a way to get home?”

“Ummm….” Kara spluttered, stalling as she tried to think of a good answer. Obviously she did have a way to get home, but she wasn’t about tell Lena what it was. “Uber?”

“Seriously?” Lena said in disbelief, and then shook her head. “Nope, I’m afraid now I can’t let you leave until I’m done here - not if you’re going to waste money on a rideshare.”

“Oh, no, Lena, I couldn’t - it’s not a big deal - just a few bucks.”

“No, I’ve decided.” Lena had already shifted her gaze back to the screen, typing even faster than before. “If you can stand to wait a few more minutes, I’ll give you a lift myself.”

“Ooh, with your personal chauffeur?” Kara leaned forward, excitement written across her face. Lena laughed again, loudly.

“No, and you know, not all rich people choose to be ferried from place to place by a chauffeur,” Lena retorted. 

“Oh ri - right, of course not - I mean, obviously. I was joking,” Kara lied. “I didn’t know you drove, though.”

“Seems like despite being an excellent reporter you’ve missed quite a few details on me, Ms. Danvers.” Lena smirked.

“Um,” To her surprise, Kara found herself blushing, though she wasn’t sure why. “I guess I’ll have to fill in the details?” 

Lena sighed dramatically. “Another interview?”

“Well, now I’m curious.” Praying that the CEO hadn’t noticed the tint that rose to her cheeks, Kara swiped a notepad from Lena’s desk and grabbed a pen, holding it up as if it were a microphone. “Tell me, Ms. Luthor, what kind of car do you drive?”

“Actually, I don’t drive a car; I have a motorcycle.”

A pause.

“No, way.”

Another pause. Lena glanced up at Kara, who appeared to be gaping; the key-clicking stopped momentarily.

_“Really?”_

Lena started laughing. She couldn’t help it; Kara was looking at her with something akin to shock, an element of wowed admiration mixed in. The expression looked extremely ridiculous, but Lena found it worryingly endearing - so she laughed, and hoped she wasn’t blushing. At her laughter, Kara’s shocked expression dropped, and turned into a deep blush. She began to backtrack awkwardly, tripping over her words in an attempt to apologize.

“Um, not that I’m surprised or anything! Because now that I think about it, you totally seem the type to have a motorcycle - er, not that I’m saying you look like a hooligan or anything, or that hooligans drive motorcycles exclusively, or that that’s a bad thing - hey, stop laughing at me!”

Lena was trying to draw in her laughter, but Kara’s floundering made it extremely difficult. Kara humphed and crossed her arms, her face turning bright red. She slumped back in her swivel chair, pen and paper forgotten on her lap. At of Kara’s frown, Lena forced herself to swallow her next laugh.

“I’m sorry, Kara,” She chuckled. “I just didn’t expect such a reaction out of you.”

“Well, _yeah!_ My best friend rides a motorcycle! How did I not know this?”

Lena shrugged, trying to suppress the fluttering excitement in her stomach at the easy way Kara had called her ‘best friend’. It had been so long since she’d been close enough to anyone to receive that label. “I suppose it just never came up in conversation. And it’s not a big deal. Now that I’m CEO, I don’t have a lot of time to ride for fun, so I mainly just take it to work and back.”

Kara shook her head, still reeling from the revelation. “I can’t believe you just ‘ _forgot to mention_ ’ that you ride a motorcycle. If I had a cool hobby like that I’d be talking about it nonstop. It’s hard enough for me to not talk about being Su - a reporter. You know, about my stories. Because of confidentiality and, uh, stuff…”

She trailed off, hoping Lena wouldn’t notice her mistake. Lately, she’d found herself slipping up around Lena far too often. It was because they’d grown close, she assumed, so close that Kara often forgot that Lena didn’t know her secret. On more than one occasion, she had to bite her tongue to keep from launching into a story about one of Supergirl’s adventures. As much as Kara reminded herself that Lena was safer for the deception, she was finding it increasingly harder to keep from blurting out the truth.

“Funny, I don’t really recall you not talking about your stories.” Lena said, throwing her a teasing smirk, and Kara sighed internally. Her secret was safe. 

“Funny, I seem to recall you mentioning that you love hearing about my stories.” She tossed back at her.

“Yes, apparently enough to keep you around until I finish my reports, which -” With a few final clicks Lena typed out a sentence, paused to reread, and then, apparently satisfied, leaned back in her chair, smiling victoriously. “ - I am _done_.”

“No thanks to you,” She added quickly, though a smile played at the corners of her lips.

“Sure, sure,” Kara grinned at her, and reached under the desk to grab her shoes. “You know I made it way way more fun. Now, about that ride…”

Lena rolled her eyes, but smiled. “Give me five minutes to send this, and I’ll take you down to the garage.”

\------

“Oh, and don’t forget this,” Lena said, passing her a helmet. “Safety first.”

They stood in the building’s parking garage, next a heavy, rather intimidating-looking motorcycle, painted in glossy red and black. It looked like it could easily seat two people - which made Kara wonder just who else had ridden with Lena. It wasn’t what exactly what Kara was expecting, and yet at the same time she found it surprisingly fitting.

Lena winked as Kara took the helmet, turning it over in her hands. It was black and sleekly stylish, though rather bulky. The visor - made of durable-looking plastic - was open, and the inside was padded. Kara could tell it was meant to fit snugly, and for one panicky moment she wondered how she would be able to get the helmet on while Lena was watching, without removing her glasses.

“Do you need some help?” Lena asked, watching in slight concern as Kara gave the helmet in her hands a rather dubious look.

“No I’m fine, it’s just, um, my glasses - “ Before Lena could reach forward to help Kara turned slightly to the side, pretending to fumble with the frames as she kept her face hidden, and quickly tore off her glasses. Then - cheating a bit with her super-speed - she shoved the helmet on her head and forced the glasses roughly through the open visor.

“There!” She turned to face Lena, who was still wearing a look of concerned amusement, and gave her a rather muffled grin. “How do I look?”

“Adorable,” Lena said, and smiled, eyes sparkling with something that Kara couldn’t quite place. “How does it fit?”

“Fine!” Kara said, rolling her head from side to side. Truth be told, it was tight, almost uncomfortably so, but she chalked that up to the awkward way her glasses were jammed onto her face, and her natural aversion to tight spaces. She would have preferred to go without, but she couldn’t very well tell Lena that she didn’t need one, and she had a feeling that Lena would not let her get on that motorcycle without proper safety equipment. 

“Great,” Lena said, still looking at her with a thoughtful expression on her face. “Oh, and the wind’ll make it pretty cold, so - “ She reached up and closed Kara’s visor. 

Immediately, the space inside the helmet seemed to shrink in on itself.

Lena smiled, and then reached up to knock gently on the side of Kara’s helmet. “Okay in there?” Her voice came muffled through the padding.

Kara nodded, and gave her a weak grin, watching as Lena gave her a thumbs up, and then turned to put on her own helmet. She became aware suddenly that she was gulping in air, as if it were about to run out.

_Calm down_ , She told herself sternly. _It’s just a helmet. You’re not trapped - there’s nothing to worry about._

Instead, she distracted herself by watching Lena, who had donned, in addition to the motorcycle helmet, riding gloves and a jacket. Kara found herself staring, and shaking her head in disbelief - how had she not known that Lena was so damn _cool_? Not to mention her friend cut a striking figure in her riding gear. It was almost enough to make Kara forget about how her glasses seemed to be cutting into her face, or the way the padded inside of the helmet pressed into her ears, stifling the outside world - 

_You are fine_ , she reminded herself.

The feeling that the helmet was stirring up inside of her was suspiciously close to that of a panic attack - except she hadn’t had one in _years_. Not since the first year of her arrival on earth, when Kara had had a hard time adjusting to her new life, and every restless night had sent her subconsciously back to the pod she’d been stuck in for twenty-four years. Every nightmare ended the same - Kara startling awake, to find herself gasping for breath in the darkness of her and Alex’s room, as the walls constricted, closing in around her. Every time, one of the Danvers would rush in and comfort her until the panic faded.As time went on, Eliza and Jeremiah taught her how to calm herself with coping techniques and breathing exercises - and so eventually the panic attacks had faded, as did the nightmares.

Alex had called it claustrophobia, once when she’d started med school, but Kara rejected that term. Claustrophobia was a crippling condition, and a human one at that. Sure, she was a little wary of small spaces - as was any normal person! - but it wasn’t something that bothered her in her day-to-day life. In fact, Kara wasn’t even certain of the last time she had a panic attack, but she was certain that she wasn’t about to have one from a silly motorcycle helmet.

_Especially_ not while sitting on the back of her best friend’s motorcycle.

Lena had already climbed on and flipped up the kickstand, and was now straddling the motorcycle, feet still on the ground to balance the bike. She met Kara’s eyes, and, seeing the hesitation there, gave an encouraging smile and gestured towards the second seat.

“Climb on!” She called. Kara did as she said, and found that she had to use Lena’s shoulder for a balance as she swung her leg over and clambered awkwardly into the seat. Once she finished, she searched around for a hand hold, only to find that there weren’t any.

“Um, Lena?” Kara asked, raising her voice a little so as to carry past the padded interior of the helmet. “What do I hold on to?”

She wasn’t expecting Lena to burst into laughter.

“Me, dummy!” She answered, and reached back to take Kara’s hand, guiding it around her waist. Kara quickly followed suit with her other hand, looping her arms around Lena, and found it surprisingly natural to lean forward into her. Her cheeks heated at the contact.. 

“You ready?” Her voice floated back to Kara, who nodded, her chin nestling into the crook of her friend’s shoulder - or as much as she could, considering the barrier provided by the helmet.

Lena felt the movement, and, taking it as a yes, flipped the ignition. The engine rumbled to life beneath them, and Kara felt a surge of excitement run through her, momentarily chasing away her discomfort at the helmet. There was something undeniably attractive about the situation she found herself in, pressed into Lena’s warm body as her friend maneuvered the bike around parked cars and out towards the garage entrance, the grumble of the engine echoing off the grey walls.

As they pulled out of the garage and out into the open Lena halted, swinging her head left and right to to check the empty streets. Satisfied that there were no oncoming cars, she turned left and eased onto the road, slowly picking up speed as they began to roar down the streets. Kara instinctively tightened her grip around Lena’s waist, her friend’s warmth radiating through her coat, and providing a contrast to the cold night air that whipped around her.

At first, it was exhilarating. Lena, warming to the freedom of the empty roads, began to upp their speed, flying through green lights as the street lamps flashed past them in a blur, before trailing off into the distance behind them.

_This must be the closest humans could get to flying_ , Kara thought as they roared down the streets. She leaned forward, bumping her helmet against Lena’s and saw her friend’s grin reflected in the bike’s mirrors. She returned the grin, smiling at her friend’s openly joyful expression, but as their helmets thunked together again, she was suddenly brought away from the breathtaking sensation of flying down the city streets. There was a certain disorientation in the way the helmet provided a barrier between her and that of the rest of the world. As the thought rose in her head, the tightness of the snug fit seemed to increase, cutting a sharp divide between the cold, free wind that whipped at her jacket, and the stifling air inside the helmet. She drew in a straggling breath, before letting it out. Her visor turned foggy, obscuring the signs and street lights slicing by.

Kara’s breath caught, suddenly. At once the contrast between the helmet and the rest of her body flipped, become overwhelming. Was it just her, or did everything seem far more muffled than before? No noise seemed to break through the padding of her helmet, though logically she knew that was impossible, and her glasses were again cutting uncomfortably against her face, and bumping up against the fogged up visor. She reached a hand up instinctively to remove her frames, or at least to adjust them, but her hand simply hit the visor.

Her heart rate ricocheted up in an instant. _Calm down_ , she thought forcefully, and grasped for one of the breathing techniques that she hadn’t used in years. 

_Inhale through the nose, four seconds_ , she thought, but the air she took in was warm and stale, and did nothing to calm her heartbeat. 

_It’s not working._ Anxiety laced through her, and for the first time in years, Kara felt like she might be tilting dizzily into a full blown panic attack. She squeezed her eyes shut as her grip tightened unconsciously around Lena’s waist, squeezing just a little too hard. Their helmets clinked again as Lena glanced in the mirror, before twisting to look back at her friend. She called out something that Kara couldn’t hear.

“Kara, are you okay?” She shouted over the whistle of the wind and the roar of the engine. Her friend, who had been apparently fine only moments ago, had her arms wrapped uncomfortably tightly around Lena’s waist - _God, how was Kara so strong?_ \- and her eyes clamped shut. She didn’t respond, and so Lena began to ease back on the throttle. _Maybe the speed was a little much for her._

As they slowed down, Lena became aware of her friend’s body pressed tightly against hers, and for the first time noticed Kara’s heartbeat, pounding against her shoulder. _God, I must have been going too fast, and she was too afraid to tell me._ She began to ease the speed down even more, maneuvering the bike off to the side of the road. They pulled to a stop between two parked cars, and Lena clicked the ignition off and locked the bike, before turning back to check on her friend.

The second they stopped, Kara’s reaction was instantaneous. She slid off the motorcycle, ripping the helmet off of her head and gulping in the fresh air. Her glasses sat askew on the bridge of her nose, and her eyes were wide and panicky.

Lena nudged down the kickstand and slid off as well, before approaching her friend. “God, Kara, I’m so sorry, I didn’t realize that we were going too fast. Are you okay? Do you want me to call an Uber for you?”

Kara shook her head, still panting. The helmet dangled from her hand, her fingers caught in the chinstrap. Lena stepped forward and took it from her, gently untangling the strap from her fingers before placing the helmet on the seat of the motorcycle.

“Not - not too fast,” She managed at last, and took a deep breath, struggling to control her panicked breathing. She could still feel her heartbeat pounding, her chest constricting. She gestured towards the helmet. “Couldn’t - breathe.”

“Oh..oh!” Lena followed her gaze towards the helmet. “I’m so sorry, I didn’t realize…”

Kara just silenced her off with a limp wave of her hand, her eyes closed as she drew in long breaths. She sagged against a parked car, and wondered why those damn breathing techniques seemed to be alluding her. It had been so long since she’d had a panic attack, and she couldn’t seem to remove the weight sitting on her chest.

Lena watched her friend cautiously, and then stepped forward. “Kara...are you sure you’re okay?” She asked, her voice uncertain, and reached out almost unconsciously to grasp her warm hand in hers.

Kara immediately squeezed her hand in response, twining their fingers together. Lena found herself being pulled closer by her friend’s strong grip, but couldn’t find it in her to mind.

“I...I just...get claustrophobic, sometimes,” She admitted, and opened her eyes to meet Lena’s worried frown. “I - I used to have panic attacks when I was a kid, and - t-the helmet -”

She jerked her free hand towards the helmet, her expression almost ashamed, though Lena couldn’t imagine why. Before she could think too much about what she was doing, she moved next to Kara, leaning beside her against the car. She brought her arm over her friend’s shoulder, and pulled her close in a half-embrace - though careful not to squeeze too tight.

To her surprise, Kara responded instantly, burrowing her head into Lena’s shoulder, as the hand that wasn’t grasping Lena’s snaked around her back to grasp a handful of her coat. In their close proximity, Lena could again sense Kara’s wild heartbeat, but it seemed to be slowly calming down, no longer thumping uncontrollably as it had a few seconds ago.

“I didn’t know you had panic attacks,” Lena said, rubbing her thumb in circles on her friend’s hand, in what she hoped was a calming manner. “You never mentioned them.”

There was a pause, as Kara slowly inhaled and exhaled, her breath forming clouds in the crisp night air. 

“I don’t really like to talk about it,” She said at last, a hint of sheepishness in her tone. “I guess I always thought it was kind of embarrassing.”

Lena whipped her head around to look at her friend, her eyes hard and serious. 

“Kara, that is _nothing_ to be ashamed about,” She said, her voice firm. “Everybody has fears, or even phobias and there is absolutely no reason to be embarrassed about yours.”

“I guess,” Kara said, though she sounded unconvinced. “It’s just that it’s been so long since I had one - I honestly thought I got over them.”

Lena laughed, the sound like bells in the night air. “I honestly thought I got over my mother issues, until she came back to visit me.”

Kara smiled hesitantly. “Okay, that’s fair I guess.”

Her glasses were still sitting adorably askew on her face, and as they looked at each other, Kara seemed to realize at the same time that Lena did. She hurriedly untangled her hand from Lena’s, reaching up to set them straight.

Except that Lena beat her to it, reaching up gently to nudge the frames back into place - and then, as if some invisible force were guiding her hand, she found herself tucking a stray strand of hair behind Kara’s ear. Kara froze, as did Lena, her hand still brushing the top of her friend’s ear. They stared at each other, the night stilling around them, and something shifted sideways in their gaze; a _click_ of understanding falling into place. 

“Um,” Lena said, the words sticking in her throat. “You have helmet hair.”

Kara blinked for a moment, her eyes trapped on something in Lena’s gaze and then, hesitantly, reached up her own hand to brush back a strand of Lena’s hair.

It was that motion that broke the spell, shattering the heavy pause between them. In an instant, the moment came rushing forth. Lena found her hand tangling itself in Kara’s hair, pulling her closer, her nose bumping her glasses as their lips found each other. They kissed, deeply, their bodies settling into each other like the last pieces of a puzzle falling into place. Kara let out a small moan into her mouth, their breath mingling in the cold air, warm and heavy.

It was several long moments before they broke apart, lips swollen and eyes dazed. Kara’s glasses were askew again, and Lena had to resist the urge to set them right. Her hand dropped from Kara’s hair to her shoulder, as the impact of what had just occurred between them slowly hit. Lena blinked as Kara looked at her, her pupils dilated and breathing slightly ragged - though, she suspected that had nothing to do with her earlier claustrophobia.

“Um,” She said, and bit her lip. Kara’s eyes tracked the movement, before flicking back up to meet her gaze. “I didn’t mean to do that.”

“Me neither,” Kara breathed. “I just meant to -”

“Me too,” Lena answered quickly. “But I think we should -”

“Do it again?” The words spilled out of Kara before she could stop herself.

“- Go on a date,” Lena finished, and a flood of red colored Kara’s face.

“Right,” She mumbled, and pushed her glasses back into place. “A date. That’s probably a good idea.”

Lena nodded, trying to quell the part of her that desperately wanted to reach up and fix Kara’s glasses. They still weren’t sitting perfectly right, and the effect was irresistible.

“It could be soon though,” She said hurriedly. “Like, tomorrow night - or, if you’re free -”

“Tonight?” Kara asked, her face brightening, and then she faltered. “Because I don’t have any plans, and if you want to, I know you still haven’t had dinner -”

“Yes!” Lena cut her off, her voice overflowing with eagerness. “But, wait a minute - don’t you have to head home first?”

“Oh, um, not really,” Kara answered, and suddenly she looked up past Lena, her eyes catching on the nearby street sign. “Hey, wait a minute - I know this street! There’s a bar-restaurant a block away that’s really good - sort of a hole in the wall. We could, um, go there right now, if you’re hungry.”

Lena smiled, her stomach fluttering, though not at the thought of food. “I would love to.”

“Great!” Kara grinned, relieved excitement splitting her face, and pushed off from where they had been leaning against the car. She offered her hand to Lena. “May I?”

Lena accepted the hand, immediately twining her fingers around Kara’s like they had moments before, reveling in the warmth of her grasp. As they started down the sidewalk, Kara pulled her close, until they were shoulder to shoulder.

“Oh, Kara?” Lena said as they approached the place - its sign hanging old and unlit and nearly invisible against the building, which itself was sunk inconspicuously between two closed shops.

“Yes?” Kara’s body was pressed close against hers as they walked, her warmth radiating through her coat.

“I’m getting you an Uber for the way home.”

Her friend glanced at her and Lena caught a smile on her face, her eyes sparkling with amusement. “Hey, if it goes well, maybe you could get one for the both of us.”

Lena laughed, and the sound floated away, carefree as it drifted into the wind. “Deal.”


End file.
